The present invention relates in general to air outlets, and more specifically to registers in automobile air conditioning systems.
Providing controlled airflow to people in automobiles is important in providing a comfortable driving experience. Directing the flow of air is a key factor in maintaining comfort.
Increasingly, modern vehicles have sophisticated displays, interactive navigational systems, entertainment systems, airbags, and other features competing for limited space in the vehicle, and in particular, on and around the instrument panel. Air vents are among the features generally provided on or around the instrument panel or dashboard. If air vents are too small or poorly configured, the air system may not provide flow where needed and may also cause unwanted noise, such as a whistling or hissing sound.
Accordingly, there is a need for air vents that provide good air flow and control using configurations that improve the use of limited space.